


Rains of Castamere

by 23rdPilot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, System of a Down (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: George R. R. Martin has created Westeros for real... as well as portals to visit it. Ramin Djawadi decides that he'll show it off as a party trick to Serj Tankian while they're recording a new version of Rains of Castamere. Follows on from Season 8.
Kudos: 2





	Rains of Castamere

"That's perfect, Serj!" Ramin grinned, pleased with the recording.  
"I should think so, that's the tenth take of it now," Serj Tankian grinned back.  
"Hey, I can't help being a perfectionist okay, that's just who I am," Ramin shot back, as he fiddled with the settings on his computer. Ramin was glad he'd insisted on those extra takes, this version of Rains of Castamere would be a hit for sure. Now he could show Serj something else. Ramin leaned over and pulled out a few cassette tapes from a nearby box. And that was when everything changed. That was when a the cassette hit the floor and out popped what appeared to be a large portal. Ramin didn't seem surprised at all.  
"Uh..." Serj said, "What is that?"  
"Hmm, I don't know," Ramin said, "Do you want to find out?"  
"Uh... not really."  
"Come on Serj, it'll be fun. You told me you wanted to see Westeros for real, remember that? Let's go!"  
And with that Ramin just jumped through the portal, as if he'd done it before. Serj figured that Ramin knew what he was doing and reluctantly followed him.  
  


* * *

  
It had been many years since George R. R. Martin had created Westeros for real... as well as portals to visit it. Only a few were trusted with such information. Ramin was one of them. The only problem was, he kept showing it off. Technically, showing this to Serj wasn't allowed, but Ramin loved to impress people by showing them the real land of Westeros. The real land of Game of Thrones.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, in Westeros, a storm was brewing. A storm against the new king, King Bran. For the first few weeks of his reign, things had been peaceful. But then people began to work it out, figure out what Bran had really done. How he had manipulated everything. How he had controlled Daenerys to destroy King's Landing. The only thing that mattered to him was being king, he would destroy everything if it meant he got to keep his crown. The resistance against him was building, even though he could see everything going on and spy on people without them knowing. The arrests had been ramping up again, the jails were all full of people who Bran accused of being against him. And yet he still hadn't got them all. There would probably be a war soon. And after that, who knows what terrible things would happen in Westeros?


End file.
